Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical control device for producing control signals for driving electrical devices.
Electrical control devices of this generic type are known in innumerable embodiments and are used for a wide variety of purposes.
The construction of the electrical control device depends very much on such variables as what device is to be controlled and in dependence of which events or parameters. The result of this is that the options for using a respective electrical control device are relatively limited, which is without doubt a disadvantage of the prior art control devices.